


Just Another Apocryphal Mess

by Snacky



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swanwhite always had luck on her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Apocryphal Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [rthstewart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart) for the encouragement!

_Welcome to the Flaming Mountain of Lagour..._

"Your highness, we have to get down there _now._ " Fenno whinnies urgently and nudges Bellamy's shoulder. "We don't have much time left."

Bellamy stares at his traveling companion, and then down into the volcano with what he hopes is well-concealed panic. It was just supposed to be a simple trip to Calormen to retrieve his wayward cousin Swanwhite (now heir to the Narnian throne, thanks to the untimely death of her father, the crown Prince Dorris, a week prior). Their grandfather, King Conran of Narnia, had asked Bellamy to go after her and bring her to home, to console her grieving mother.

And now the bubble-headed fool is staring up at him from a rocky ledge inside the Flaming Mountain of Lagour, pleading with him to save her, before the volcano erupts.

Really Bellamy isn't surprised to find Swanwhite fallen in with an Azaroth cult, who persuaded her to "visit" the volcano, not mentioning her actual role was "sacrifice." Common sense had never been Swan's strong suit, in any case. It was her beauty that convinced the cult leaders she'd be a perfect offering to Azaroth, not her knowledge and reverence of the Calormene gods.

But while Swan's never been long on sense, she's always had luck on her side. She's lucky right now, Bellamy thinks, despite that whole-perched-on-a-ledge-inside-a-very-active-volcano thing. Lucky that Bellamy and Fenno arrived in Tashbaan only a day after she left with the cult for the volcano visit; lucky that Bellamy's Calormene guide knew exactly where she had been taken, and the quickest route for Bellamy and Fenno to track her; luckier still that the volcano was behind schedule for its yearly eruption.

But the luckiest thing for Swanwhite, Bellamy thinks as he climbs on Fenno's back, is that Fenno is a _winged_ horse. "Hang on, Swan!" he calls, shuddering when Fenno leaps into the volcano. "We're on the way!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of a random series of ficlets from Narnian history. More to come, hopefully!


End file.
